hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
You can own many cute pets in Hello Kitty Online. Pets will raise the stats of your character significantly. Only one pet can be active at a time though. This one animal will follow you around visibly for you as well as for other players. Only up to 3 pets (depending on your general character-level) can be "carried" in your pet-window to be activated whenever you like. But even when not active, they will get hungry when you carry them around... Taking care for a pet You will have to take good care of your pets! *1. pets need to be fed every few minutes when they're getting hungry (a green emote with a drooling face will show you whenever a pet gets really hungry; it will also start to attack you then) *2. pets also will have to be caressed now and then to feel comfortable (the comfort-level is very important for your pet. A blue sadness-emote will show you if your pet feels uncomfortable - caress your pet (right-click on your pet and then on the hand-icon) or it will run away forever) *3. and you will have to clean up a while after your pet has been fed and wants to go to the bathroom. An emote with a rainbow will show you when it's time for a clean-up. Not cleaning your pet for a longer while will make it feel uncomfortable *4. your pet is influenced by other pets at a close range; there will be a message in your chat, but also watch your pets emotes and comfortable-bar when this happens Should you fail to take care of your pets or should you carelessly let your pet meet with "incompatible" pets of other players for too long, the level of comfort the pet feels will drop, and pets may run away (vanish completely) when having a very low comfort-level. They cannot be brought back afterwards. This can be quite disappointing when happening to a pet you have trained for quite a long time... So always keep an eye on your pet's comfort-level now and then! Pets that like each other will raise each others comfort level just by staying close to another. Should a pet get very hungry it might attack your character and make some rude statements. You don't need to worry for your pet when logging out, it won't change a bit when you're offline. If your pet's comments are annoying to you, you can turn off the blabberings of your pet by clicking on "system settings", then on "display settings", and there set "chat bubbles" to "hide". This will also hide chat-bubbles of other players talking in "normal chat" (close range). You might want to trade pet-cards with other players or just "hold" them for a second (and give them back afterwards) to add their description to your pet-card-collection. But be careful when putting a pet back into card-form (right-click on the pet and choose the icon to the right looking like cards). Your pet will not lose its already gained full experience-levels, but all the experience-points gathered on your experience-bar when made into a card. On the other hand you can re-activate a trained pet from its card and it will then still have its last experience-level, comfort-level and level of hunger/satisfaction. What's a pet good for? A pet will raise many important stats of your character. It will give your character more life-points, action-points, better attack- and defense-scores and so on. Some pets (depending on their creature-races) will also provide you with some more inventory-slots, 5 or even 10. To top it off: a pet is cute! Every pet starts with level 1 (regardless of the level the creature has as a wild "monster") and can reach level 20 as a maximum when fully trained. It gains experience whenever your character harvests some materials - every gathering-action will give the pet 1 experience-point. When the pet rises in its experience-level it will add even better stats to your character. Their additional inventory-slots will not increase though. Pets will not fight "monsters" by themselves and also won't be attacked by creatures of Sanrio Land. So they also cannot be killed. Pets will not help you gathering resources or crafting stuff. They also won't help out at your farm. How to get a pet *you can get every "monster" of Sanrio Land as a pet (as listed in this article: Creatures). But only if this creature drops a pet-card after being put to sleep by your character. Pet-card-drops are rather rare and may take up to 2000 tries or even more if luck is not on your side... *you can wait patiently until getting a pet-card for completing a quest in Paris, this will be turned into a Snapbeam later *you can buy pet-cards at the Pet Shop ingame in London or Paris after completing enough quests to have collected enough friendship-points for one of the cities - or you may try to run to Beijing and buy a pet-card there. Buyable pet-cards are only available for starbeam, Pagurian and Snapper *you may breed certain pet-cards to produce new and more rare pets by mixing 2 pet-cards into one (and before being able to do so you will have to level most of the pets up) *you may trade pet-cards with other players and maybe even get a pet-card for free if you're lucky *there are also very unique pets available through the item-shop After receiving a pet-card, you will have to right-click on it in your inventory. Then open your pet-window (type "e" on your keyboard or first click on the icon for "character information" and on the icon that looks like a house at the bottom). In this pet-window you can check your pets comfort-level and level of hunger/satisfaction as well as its experience-level and stats. You will have to right-click again on the card-icon in your pet-window to really activate the pet and let it "come out" to your characters side. (You also won't be able to bred pets if you haven't taken them outside at least one time each!) Training a pet Only active pets can be fed, caressed and cleaned (and you should start doing this right away after getting a pet you want to train). But also inactive pets in the pet-window can get hungrier and hungrier! Another downside is the cooldown after feeding or caressing a pet, that will just stop when putting a pet back into the pet-window. Feeding is the most comfortable action - get some pet-food, put it into your quick-bar, right-click it there or type the number of the quick-bar-slot the pet-food is in. To caress and to clean your pet you need to right-click the active pet running around and either click on the caressing hand icon or the icon with green small shovel to clean up after your pet. Also only the active pet (that is "out" and visible) can be trained. While feeding a pet with pet-food will only give your pet some experience-points per chance (or maybe not), it will also get 1 experience-point whenever your character gathers materials. Sadly working on your farm will not get your pets any profits, even plucking or lumbering on your farm won't do :( Pets also gain nothing from crafting-actions nor from completing any quests. Fighting will also neither make your character more experienced nor your pet. So you will have to get out into the wilderness of Sanrio Land and go digging, plucking and/or cutting some wood to train your pets well. Pet food You can buy pet-food from any Pet Shop in every city: Sanrio Harbour, Florapolis, London, Paris, Beijing - but the cheapest pet-food called "Energy Biscuit" is available only in Florapolis. *10 energy biscuit (hunger 11, min.-char-lvl 1, 45% chance to give 15 experience to your pet) will cost 150 HKO-$ *5 jello (hunger 12, min.-char-lvl 8, 45% chance to give 20 experience to your pet) will cost 300 HKO-$ *5 precious jello (hunger 14, min.-char-lvl 9, 45% chance to give 25 experience to your pet) 400 HKO-$ You can also cook up some kinds of pet-food: *5 flora stew: 5 sage, 2 magic spices, 3 honey, 3 mulberry, 1 baguette (hunger 20, 40% chance to give 35 experience to your pet, min.-char-lvl 5) (needs 5 plants you will have to grow on your farm, 3 plants to gather and 124 HKO-$ for ingredients) *3 onion soup: 10 red onion, 10 tomatoes, 15 carrots, 5 water, 3 magic spices (hunger 25, 40% chance to give 40 experience to your pet, min.-char-lvl 6) (needs 35 plants you will have to grow on your farm, but it's quite cheap with only 27 HKO-$ for ingredients to buy) Maybe you might want to get some pet-food for free (precious jello) by hunting Mad Treedrops in Wind Pathway; but they will drop it only once in a while; so the hunt may take quite long. I guess there should be pet-food to buy via item-shop too - but the item-mall is under construction right now... Breeding Pets You can breed Pets in Paris or Beijing by the Pet Shop after your character has reached char-level 20. You don't have to breed a Snapbeam as you will have to do so for one quest anyways. The lower icon of the Pet Merchant to the right will show you the list of mixed pets you can breed: *Snapbeam: starbeam + snapper (both need only lvl 1, breeding costs 300,- HKO-$) *Beepin: skorpin + pinbee (both have to be lvl 5, will cost 1000,- HKO-$) *Skotail: skorpin + brushtail (both have to be lvl 5, will cost 1000,- HKO-$) *Pinley: pinbee + webley (both have to be lvl 5, will cost 1500,- HKO-$) *Chainpin: chainworm + skorpin (both have to be lvl 5, will cost 2000,- HKO-$) *Boxet: boxpig + squeet (both have to be lvl 5, will cost 2000,- HKO-$) *Bramtail: bramble + brushtail (both have to be lvl 10, will cost 2500,- HKO-$) *Squetdrop: squeet + mad treedrop (both have to be lvl 10, will cost 3000,- HKO-$) Your character has to be level 20 or higher to breed a pet. You have to hold both pet-cards in your inventory to breed a pet. You will also at first have to right-click on the pet-cards in your inventory to transfer them to your pet-window and then activate both pets at least once before making them into cards again (right-click the pets and click on the icon showing cards to the right). This applies to snapbeam at least, since every other pet also has to be trained to either level 5 or 10 to be bred. Don't overdo your training, because there will no bonus for levelling pets higher than the required level before breeding. Boss-mobs cannot be bred as well; their names and pet-cards are different from the "normal" pets - so you won't be able to breed mixed pets with special colors, higher stats or whatever. Category:Pets